


Wash Out

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elijah suffers a slight industrial accident.





	Wash Out

**Author's Note:**

> for Drabble Soup, 'red as blood', July 2018.

"It'll wash out eventually," Elijah reminded Loretta as she giggled, yet again, at his appearance. Streaks of his hair were stained red as blood from an accident with machine grease and while it would wash out eventually, it didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry.

"As you keep saying," Loretta replied. "It's just very... different, I suppose. You look a bit like that guitarist that Kazahana has a poster of."

Elijah sighed. It wasn't like he'd done it on purpose. He'd certainly managed to accidentally give Gai a fright before realizing it was grease.

"It'll wash out eventually."


End file.
